2017-18 Premier League: Match day 16
West Ham won for the first time under David Moyes as Marko Arnautović's first goal for the club proved enough to beat a disjointed Chelsea at London Stadium. Watford head coach Marco Silva said Marvin Zeegelaar's red card was "harsh, harsh, harsh, harsh", after Scott Arfield's first-half goal gave Burnley victory over the Hornets. Christian Benteke went against manager Roy Hodgson's orders to take the injury-time penalty he missed in Crystal Palace's 2-2 draw with Bournemouth. Huddersfield head coach David Wagner said he "had a feeling" record signing Steve Mounié would return to form before the striker scored twice to end the Terriers' run of four consecutive defeats with victory over Brighton. Swansea City hauled themselves off the bottom of the table as captain Wilfried Bony's emphatic late finish gave them a precious win over West Brom to ease the pressure on head coach Paul Clement. Tottenham manager Mauricio Pochettino challenged his players to consistently show their "true quality" after an emphatic win over Stoke City at Wembley. Newcastle manager Rafael Benítez said his side must cut out the mistakes they are making "week in, week out" after a late own goal against Leicester extended their poor run of form. Substitute Olivier Giroud glanced in a superb late header to salvage a point for an underwhelming Arsenal side at disciplined Southampton. Captain Wayne Rooney scored from the penalty spot as Everton came from behind against Liverpool to earn a draw in the Merseyside derby at Anfield. Manchester City made league history with a 2-1 derby victory over rivals Manchester United at Old Trafford. Match Details Saturday 9th December 2017 | goals2 = | stadium = London Stadium, London | attendance = 56,953 | referee = Anthony Taylor }} ---- | goals2 = Zeegelaar | stadium = Turf Moor, Burnley | attendance = 19,479 | referee = Lee Probert }} ---- Dann | goals2 = Defoe | stadium = Selhurst Park, London | attendance = 24,823 | referee = Kevin Friend }} ---- | goals2 = | stadium = John Smith's Stadium, Huddersfield | attendance = 24,018 | referee = Stuart Attwell }} ---- | goals2 = | stadium = Liberty Stadium, Swansea | attendance = 19,580 | referee = Mike Dean }} ---- Son Kane Eriksen | goals2 = Shawcross | stadium = Wembley Stadium, London | attendance = 62,202 | referee = Roger East }} ---- Gayle | goals2 = Mahrez Gray Pérez | stadium = St. James' Park, Newcastle | attendance = 52,117 | referee = Neil Swarbrick }} ---- Sunday 10th December 2017 | goals2 = Giroud | stadium = St. Mary's Stadium, Southampton | attendance = 31,643 | referee = Robert Madley }} ---- | goals2 = Rooney | stadium = Anfield, Liverpool | attendance = 53,082 | referee = Craig Pawson }} ---- | goals2 = Silva Otamendi | stadium = Old Trafford, Manchester | attendance = 74,847 | referee = Michael Oliver }} ---- League table after Match day 16 See also *Premier League *Premier League - 2017-18 Season External links *BBC Sport Category:2017-18 Premier League results Category:2017–18 in English football